


The Futaurus Ranch - Day 3

by Miah_H



Series: The Futaurus Ranch [3]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Futa, Futanari, Futaurus, Holstaurus, Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_H/pseuds/Miah_H
Summary: Our breeder begins to contemplate the future of her farm, as well as having a humorously ending family-planning talk with her daughter.A new character is "introduced."





	The Futaurus Ranch - Day 3

— Day 3 — 

Chores around the farm went slow, as both Lily and I were still very worn out from our overnight activities. In the late afternoon, we were starting to get some energy back. As we were preparing our central breeding area for the farm, I noticed Lily started getting a massive erection. Being the loving mother that I am, I stripped out of my overalls, and offered myself to Lily. She fucked me for nearly twenty minutes before spraying her seed inside me. My daughter filled me so full of cum that I had a small bulge in my belly, and I squirted spurts of her cum out as I walked, which meant not putting my overalls back on. Lily liked admiring her handiwork as her sperm leaked down the thighs of her mother's naked body.

The rest of the chores went on without event, and we eventually ended up back at the farmhouse where I made us up a meal. Most monsters don’t need actual food for their day-to-day energy, but I think Lily liked the concept of eating real food from time to time. 

Near the end of dinner, I said, “We’re going to need a couple more Holstauruses on the farm if we want to make a decent profit.” 

Lily nodded. 

“I wonder when we’ll have our first child together...” I said longingly while rubbing my stomach. “You’ve put so much seed in me already...” 

Lily looked shocked, as if she hadn’t considered this. 

I noticed her look, “Didn’t you think we would eventually?” 

Lily shrugged her shoulders. To be fair, I wouldn't have thought we were going to have a child at all yesterday either, but now that the sex barrier had been breached, I was up for anything by big-dicked daughter could give me.

I gave Lily a sultry look, “Do you wanna put a baby in your momma?” 

Lily blushed as she grinned at me. She began to nod, and then suddenly, there was panic on her face. 

The table we were sitting at began to rise on Lily’s side, until all the dishes and glasses on the table slid off, crashing to the floor. I stood up and got away from the table before it tipped fully towards me. 

Lily looked down in shame. I walked over to her side of the table to discover that her cock was fully hard, and pushing the table up from the underside. I began to laugh, which caused Lily to switch from shame to panic. 

“Lily... honey...” I said between chuckles. “It’s okay! Momma got you all worked up, didn’t she?” I started stroking Lily’s shaft. 

Lily gave me a pitiful doe-eyed look as she nodded in confirmation. 

I kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her up to her hooves. “Come on,” I said, pulling her toward my bedroom, “we can clean this up later, momma needs to help her baby now though.” 

When we got to the bedroom, I stripped out of my clothes, and laid on my back, naked on the bed. I spread my legs, exposing my already soaked pussy. “Come here, sweetie, and breed your momma.”   
I rubbed my clit as Lily got on the bed. The springs creaked under her weight. My wetness allowed Lily to slide her foot-long tool into me effortlessly. I felt the pop as Lily erupted past my cervix and had entered my womb directly.

“That’s it, honey...” I moaned in lust, “fill your momma with your babies!” 

The dirty talk must’ve been working, because Lily fucked me hard that night. And that was what I wanted. I was Lily’s cum-addicted whore, and I needed to be bred into submission. After an hour and a half, Lily had cum in me twice. My normally flat stomach bulged lightly with my womb full of my daughter’s cum. 

We lay there, exhausted after that. Lily and I made out for a little bit, and then she let me nurse from her milky breasts. Heat burned in my pussy as I fed on Lily's milk, and my clit tingled with arousal.

I had never felt so content. I had a powerful, yet soft, lover who wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her. And now we were breeding. My pussy quivered at the thought of how much more my daughter would end up cumming inside me. I drifted off at the pleasant thought. 

I awoke to a burst of warm heat in my gut. My eyes shot open wide as I realized I was on top of Lily, riding her cock in my sleep. I felt the jets of fluid squirting in to me before I could focus well enough to know that Lily was mid-orgasm as I was shocked awake. I could feel her cum splashing in jets against my insides, but my abdomen wasn’t inflated anymore. 

“Lily! Baby! I think we... UGH!” I started, but had an intense pain in my abdomen that knocked the wind out of me. 

Lily looked a little panicked and my pain. She removed her cock from me, and laid me on my back on her stomach. I spread my legs and rested my head on her pillowy breasts. No pain, only pressure.

As the pressure peaked, there was a resounding CRACK as the legs at the foot of the bed broke and dropped the frame to the floor. 

And there was our new baby. Of course, fully grown, but my baby none the less. Unlike Lily’s shade of blue, her fur and hair was purple. Her breasts were big and round, just like her father’s. 

And her cock was big like her father’s too. 

Still disoriented from her sudden arrival, the broken bed sloped, and she rolled off on to the floor. Apparently, my tiny bed wasn’t designed to hold an adult woman and her two Futaurus daughters. 

I hopped off the bed over to my new daughter. “Lily, come help me.” I commanded. 

Still a little disoriented herself, Lily slowly rolled off the bed and went over to help our daughter up. 

Holding her head, she wobbled as she stood. She smiled as she saw her parents there with her. Lily hugged her tightly, and peppered her face with little kisses. The new Futaurus blushed at the affection. 

I stood there awestruck with my jaw dropped by my two children. 

The new one, still red in the face, brushed her pretty purple hair out of her face, and leaned forward to reach out to me, and lift my jaw back up. 

“You two...” I stammered, “are so...” I looked back and forth between them as they waited for my next word. “Beautiful!” I said. Lily beamed as usual at that sort of compliment, whereas our new daughter blushed and tipped her head forward, causing her purple locks to shroud part of her blushing face. 

I walked over to her and brushed her hair back. “You are my shy Violet, aren’t you?” 

Her face shaded even redder. 

“What do you think, Lily? Shall we call her Violet?” I asked. 

Lily smiled and nodded in agreement. 

“Come on you two, we should go down to the barn.” I threw a nightgown on and led the way as Lily kept Violet steady as they walked. 

It was that night that I decided to start sleeping in the barn. Birthing full-sized Holstauruses in the house is too messy and complicated. 

We got Violet laid down, and decided to curl up with her for her first night. Curling up with my new and growing family was a wonderful feeling.


End file.
